Without Her Shoes
by Scully22
Summary: MSR. Scully and Mulder work at his apartment because he has an AC. Scully freaks out about something in his house, fascinating Mulder. A time warp.
1. The AC

Scully dragged herself in the office, her clothes stuck to her, her face was dripping with sweat, and by the time she had got to Mulder she had lost her shoes some where on the way. She made a loud grunt as she stepped into the room, "this is ridiculous!"

Mulder forced a smile from behind his desk as she fell into the chair in front of him. She picked up the file, which she presumed was their next case, and started waving it in front of her for cool air.

"I heard their getting it fixed by next month," Mulder bared his teeth, Scully figured that was another attempt of a smile.

"Whoopie," she mumbled under her breath. Skinner came into the office to see the two agents slumped in their chairs.

"Skinner," Scully sat up a little. "Oh no need Scully, I just came down here to get some cool air," he said before turning around and leaving again.

"Cool air? Is he crazy?" Scully wondered out loud before throwing her head back.

"See, you're lucky to work down here in the basement with me," Mulder smiled and got up out of his chair. He walked over to the filing cabinet and searched for a few files.

"Oh well that's flattering," Scully commented on him sarcastically, all he was wearing was his shirt and boxers. Mulder looked down at himself then smiled at her embarrassed.

"I wish I could do that," Scully was obviously jealous.

"Oh please, be my guest," Mulder smiled and took a step toward her. Scully faked another smile and shook her head, "no."

"You know a lot of people are taking their work home, I'm sure Skinner wouldn't mind as long as we get these reports done," Mulder suggested before sitting down again.

"But I need your help on some of the cases, and you need my help."

"Well we can work at my place, I can turn the AC on full blast," his voice seemed to rise, like that would somehow influence her. It did.

Scully got up quickly, gathering whatever was on his desk and leaving the room. He frowned, he figured that meant she was going to his place. He pulled on his pants and ran to tell Skinner.

_MULDER'S APARTMENT_

As soon as Scully stepped into Mulder's apartment she walked to his bedroom. She ripped off her jacket, undid a few of her shirt buttons and changed into a pair of his boxers. She set up her computer in the living room, she figured that's where Mulder worked though she'd rather work in the kitchen, she didn't want to yell back and forth from the two rooms.

Mulder came in a few minutes later to spot Scully's new attire, "wow," he smiled. Scully shook her head, "don't read anything into it." Mulder set down his files and began unclasping his belt.

"What are you doing?" Scully asked.

"I'm taking my pants off," He told her like it was obvious.

"Even I took the courtesy of going into another room to change," Scully lifted one eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes. She watched him disappear into the hall, sliding his pants off on the way to his bedroom. She looked up from her computer a second later, she forgot that she left some of her attire in his room. She cringed to think how Mulder would react when he saw her clothes lying about his room.

She shook off her feelings and went about her work.

_TBC_


	2. The Creature

Mulder was taking a long time to undress, longer then usual. Scully didn't want to know what he was doing. Finally she heard him coming down the hallway and into the living room. Mulder looked around the room with a frown. 

"Scully?" He called somewhat quietly. She was no where in sight. "Here!" he heard a faint whisper. He looked around the room, "Scully?" he called again. "Right here!" she whispered frantically. Mulder looked into her glass of water, "Scully?"

"Mulder!" she said aloud. This time Mulder turned around with an eye brow raised, "Scully why are you hiding behind the couch?" Scully waved for him to come over and he bent down next to her.

"Mulder, there's a creature in your bathroom," Scully latched onto his arm in a frenzy.

"Excuse me?" he asked smiling at the fact that she was holding on to him so tightly, "what kind of creature?"

"It's got like fourteen legs, and thirty-four eyes! It's all hairy! You got to kill it Mulder," she said grabbing his collar roughly. Mulder let out a little laugh, "Scully, tell me the truth, is there a spider in my bathroom?" he asked.

Scully let go of him shaking her head in her own demise, "it's like nothing I've ever seen… it's a monster Mulder, a monster I tell you."

Mulder smiled and got up, "Where are you going!" Scully jumped up.

Mulder began walking again, "I'm going to go get it and take it outside."

"No!" Scully ran over to him and put her body in front of his, "you can't." Mulder let out another laugh then gently put his hands on her shoulders, "this is something I have to do, Scully. It's my job as an FBI agent. As an American."

He let go of her with a smile and she moved out of the way. He began to walk down the hallway and she grabbed onto the elastic on his boxers. He stopped and looked at her funny, she whispered, "I can't let you do this alone."

Mulder walked into the bathroom slowly, just to play with Scully. She looked around frantically, "Mulder! Mulder! There!" she shouted. Mulder turned his neck around to look at her again, she was still latched on him, he smiled, "I see it."

He grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper and scooped the little spider in it. Scully jumped as he turned to leave the bathroom. They got into the living room and she opened the door for him.

"Come on, Scully. I want you to see how harmless this spider is," He smiled. Scully grabbed onto his arm, the one without the spider, and shut the door behind her. They walked into the elevator and exited his apartment complex.

While they walked down the sidewalk they couldn't understand why people were looking at them funny and whistling. Scully shook off the people and continued to hold onto Mulder. He opened the paper and the tiny spider crawled out and into a bush.

"See? Harmless." Mulder smiled.

Scully nodded, "you're right. But still, that thing had like fourteen legs." Mulder shook his head and kissed her forehead, "one step at a time."

They were on their way back to the complex when Scully suddenly stopped. Mulder turned around with a frown, "what's wrong?"

Scully's mouth dropped open as she looked down at Mulder. He looked at himself then at her and his mouth also dropped open. "Mulder, tell me if this is correct, I'm wearing _just_ boxers, and my shirt is all the way undone."

Mulder took in a deep breath, frozen, "that's correct. Am I only in boxers?" Scully nodded and suddenly they both darted back to his apartment. Scully stood behind Mulder as he put his key into the building slot. She put her butt against his, trying not to let anyone see how they were dressed.

"Come on Mulder, hurry up!" She called back to him. Mulder slowly turned around to face her. She turned to meet his gaze, and finally she just rolled her eyes, "you don't have the key."

"No pockets," he shrugged before Scully whacked him a few times on his arm.

_TBC_


	3. Rain?

_Chapter 3 _

"Mulder! What are we supposed to do!" Scully slammed her hand against her head.

"Well, at least it's not winter," Mulder shrugged. Scully gave him one of the meanest looks he'd seen, "wait! Call the manager!"

Mulder nodded, "good idea, but I don't have my phone."

"Use a pay phone! There's one on the corner," Scully said pulling him off the stair he was sitting on.

"No money, Scully," Mulder looked at her for another idea. Scully looked at him just the same.

"Oh! I have an—well never mind…" Mulder turned around to sit again but Scully grabbed him, "What! Tell me!"

"Well…" Mulder looked down as he said it, "I know any guy would pay some money…. If you flashed him…" he said cringing waiting for her to slap him. He opened one of his eyes, she was gone. He frowned and looked around, "Scully?"

He sat back down after looking around a little, he shrugged his shoulders. She came back a few minutes later. "Where'd you go?" Mulder asked.

"You don't want to know," She said with one eye cocked. He put his hands in the air and looked away.

_2 HOURS LATER _

The two agents were way past even the notion of ever getting back in. Screw the files, screw Skinner. They had been sitting in silence for the longest time before Mulder quietly started saying something.

Scully turned to him with a frown.

"Someone told me long ago…. There's a calm before the storm… I know…" Scully listened intently as Mulder began to sing now.

"It's been coming for some time…When it's over so they say, it'll rain a sunny day… I KNOW! Shinning down like water!" Scully raised both her eyebrows as Mulder started moving around and finally standing up.

He turned back to her acting like he had a microphone in his hand, "I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain? I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?... coming down…" he paused and held the invisible microphone in front of Scully, but she just shook her head as people that passed by frowned at the two.

Mulder continued, "coming down a sunny day... Yesterday and days before, sun is cold and rain is hard, I KNOW!" Scully hid her face in her hands until she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. He pulled her off the seat and continued to sing, "been that way for all my time."

He slid himself close to Scully and placed his hands on her hips. Scully stood as still as she could. He danced around, moving her hips with his hands.

He slowed down his singing and the movement of his hands, "til' forever, on it goes… through the circle… fast and slow…"

Finally Scully jumped in, she mumbled, "I know." Mulder smiled and moved the beat up again, "it can't stop… I wonder!"

Together both of them sang, Mulder blasting it out, Scully quietly making her way up, "I wanna know! Have you ever seen the rain! I wanna know! have you ever seen the rain!"

"Hit it Scully!"

Scully held the invisible microphone and belted it, "Yeah! I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain coming down a sunny day!"

Both of them sang the finale, "coming down a sunny day!"

The song had ended and Mulder pulled her into a gigantic hug, lifting her off the ground and landing her back safely. Scully couldn't hold in her laughed and neither could he, it was their way of saying screw the world, 'we can wear our underwear in public and sing as loud as we want.'

Mulder kissed her lips lightly from the spur of the moment, and Scully pulled him in for another. She slid her tongue inside his mouth, letting him experience a brief moment of untamed Scully. But it didn't last long, both of them started laughing uncontrollably again.

Slowly, though, both of them stopped their laughter, they had just noticed Skinner standing behind them watching.

The bald-headed man spoke very seriously and very humorlessly, "I'm glad to see you two working so diligently."

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_I recommend anyone who's interested in the song to go on Windows Media Player and look up "Have You Ever Seen the Rain" by Creedence Clearwater Revival_

_It's a fun song to sing to! __  
_


	4. The Time Travelers

_Chapter 4_

Within only a few minutes Skinner had called the manager, got the building and the apartment open, and given them ten more files. Scully sat on the couch with the lap top in her lap, "well that was embarrassing."

Mulder smiled from the floor across from her, "it was nice of Skinner to hand us another stack of files, wasn't it?"

"Yeah… we really have to work Mulder. No talk, just work. Just work." Scully repeated, she knew it'd be hard, she still had the song stuck in her head.

A few hours had passed, slowly but surely. Soon Mulder was ordering food from the local restaurant, and they ate next to each other on the couch.

"How many files did you get done?" he asked scooping rice from her plate into his mouth. She frowned at him then counted up the number in her head, "about ten, I'd say. What about you Mr. Workaholic?"

"ten…" he tried to scoop another bit of her rice but she pulled away. Scully tried to grab one of his pieces of chicken, but he pulled away, "nah uh."

Scully stuck her tongue out at him then took a little rice in her spoon and aimed it at him.

"You clean the couch if you do," Mulder warned. Scully nodded her head, it seemed reasonable, and then she flicked the rice at him. Mulder's mouth dropped open. He dove at her, trying to grab some of her rice. She slid it away from him but not before he landed on her. She giggled, lying on the cough with him on top of her.

Mulder looked into her eyes like he had before and she brushed a few pieces of rice from his hair. He grabbed her hand before she let go of his hair and kissed it gently. Scully cocked one of her eye brows, "Mulder?"

He kissed her hand again softly, giving her a look she'd only seen a couple times. She took in a deep breath, "Mulder we need to get back to work."

Mulder nodded, "in a second." He leaned down close to her. Scully let her mouth fall open as he tilted his head, letting his lips come a centimeter from hers. She prepared herself but was surprised when he threw a handful of rice on her face.

She grew wide-eyed then chased him. She ran after him into his bedroom. He acted like he was about to dive on his bed, but he made a quick turn and she went flying on his bed. Mulder smirked, "Scully! What are you doing?"

Scully turned around with a pout, "you're just going to leave me lying here, all alone?"

Mulder found it exiting to see Scully pout the way she was, especially on his bed, but he bowed his head, "We don't want to do anything we'll regret, do we?" He asked, hoping way down deep that she'd say yes.

Scully nodded then got off the bed. He watched her as she walked around the bed, "you're right." She placed her hand on his cheek then left his bedroom. Mulder took in a deep breath before following her back into the living room.

He frowned, she had disappeared again. "Scully?" Mulder called worried, he hoped she hadn't left completely.

"Mulder!" he heard a faint shout. He followed the shout into the kitchen. He grew wide eyed. He barely came in time to see her hand disappear into a large hole that was circling around in the center of the bathroom. It was beautiful. It was black and purple, the two colors swirled together to make a stunning light.

"Scully!" He called into the hole. He noticed it was starting to close. He couldn't leave her. He took a large jump and felt himself plummeting. It was confusing, dark, loud and overwhelming.

He screamed Scully's name and finally he heard her call back. He grabbed onto her hand and slowly she pulled herself into his arms. She whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you."

_TBC_


	5. The Future or The Alternitive?

_Excuse the delay. I've been quite busy. (For anyone who's interested, I attended Comicon, and had the privilage of meeting Dean Haglund. Visit my myspace for more information.) Thank you.

* * *

_

_Chapter 5_

Scully blinked her eyes open a few times, finally sitting up. She looked around, everything was familiar, she was still in his kitchen. She turned to Mulder who was lying on the floor next to her, she shook him awake and he sat up in the same way; confused.

"Where are we?" Mulder asked.

"Your kitchen. What happened?"

Mulder looked at his watch, "my watched stopped."

Scully pulled herself up from the floor and walked out a bit dizzy. She made her way into the living room. Before she could notice the small changes in the room she heard, "Dana?"

She called back, "what Mulder?" Mulder came out from the kitchen with a frown, "What?"

"You called me."

Mulder frowned, "No I didn't."

"Mulder stop playing games I heard you call my na-"

"Dana?" a different voice called again. Scully frowned at Mulder, "Am I crazy? I swore I heard you calling my name just now."

"You're not crazy, I heard it too."

"Fox?" Another voice called.

Mulder's eye brows lifted, "Fox?"

"What's going on?" Scully asked but Mulder couldn't speak.

"What?" Scully frowned. Mulder pointed behind her and she stepped away shocked. There, standing in front of her was Mulder. She turned to the Mulder next to her and then at the one in front of her.

"There's two of you," Scully observed out loud.

"I-he can't see us." The two agents watched the Fox Mulder in front of them.

"Dana, do you want the hot-cold pad or the ice-pad?" Fox called down his hallway. Mulder and Scully listened for a response.

"Either one is fine," Dana called from what sounded like the bathroom. Mulder stepped out of the way as Fox walked around the living room and into the kitchen. Scully stood there frozen, Mulder just the same.

They watched as 'Dana' came walked down the hallway.

"I don't look so good," Scully commented on herself, "Do I look like that right now?" Mulder ignored her though, as Fox came back into the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Fox asked, standing close to her in the center of his apartment. Dana shook her head, "It's funny how these things happen."

"We knew this would happen, Dana. You know I'm never going to leave your side," Fox explained, placing his hand on her cheek lightly. Dana slowly started to smile, "I know."

Fox leaned in closely to Dana, kissing her deeply and quite passionately. Scully to Mulder with a frown, then hit him on the side of the arm roughly.

"Hey! That's not me!" Mulder whined. They continued to watch their doubles.

"Fox?"

"Yeah?" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"What do you think will happen?" Dana asked.

Fox took in a deep breath, "I don't know, but no matter what, I will not anything come between what we want."

Scully took in a deep breath, "I have cancer."

"What?" Mulder turned to her with a frown.

"No not me, her. That Dana. She has cancer." Mulder took in a deep breath, again looking at Dana and Fox in each other's arms.

"That's not all," Mulder raised his eye brows.

"What do you mean?" Scully turned to him now.

"Take a look at their fingers." Scully looked carefully and soon raised her eyebrows in shock, "married? We're- their married?"

"Fox, are we doing the right thing?" Dana asked. Fox slid away from Dana taking in a deep breath, in the way Mulder had just a minute ago. He slid one of his hand onto her thin stomach, "I've never been more sure in my life."

There was a brief delay for the agents, finally Scully's mouth dropped open. Mulder to Scully just as shocked.

"You don't have cancer," Mulder smiled.

"A baby? How? I can't have children. And, with you?" Scully frowned deeper then usual.

"Well we're obviously not these people. I mean, this could be some alternative universe of the sort."

"Could it be the future?" Scully asked.

Mulder opened his mouth a few times, "It's a possibility."

_TBC_


	6. Reflection

_short but sweet. Thank you for_ _continuously reading this story and many others. Suggestions are hightly requested. _

_

* * *

Chapter 6_

The time had gone by slowly. Both Mulder and Scully sat close to each other on the couch in his living room. They watched Fox and Dana, their look-alikes, sitting across from them. Fox and Dana were cuddled together, holding each other tightly.

"It's like looking into a mirror, expect our reflections are married and bearing a child," Scully commented in the quiet. Mulder nodded. Both of them took in deep breaths, actually all four of them took in deep breaths.

"What do you think caused this or lead to this?" Scully asked quietly again.

"I don't know. I haven't seen many cases in my research that deal with this type of scenario. I'm not sure what to think or do for that matter," Mulder turned to Scully.

"Can I ask you a question Scully?"

"Sure," she smiled and turned to him.

"Which life would you rather be living? That one, where you're married and pregnant, or this one where you're alone?" Mulder asked looking away, he was afraid of her answer.

Scully shook her head, "that's an unfair question… I cannot answer that. But I'm not alone in this lifetime. I have you. And it may sound absurd but I feel like we've been married for the longest time," Scully smiled. Mulder turned back to her with a slight smile.

"What's this about?" Scully asked.

Mulder took in another deep breath, "the truth is that if I could do things over, I wouldn't let you be my partner. I wouldn't let that happen."

"You think you could have stopped me? Ms. Scully?" Scully referred to herself with a grin. Mulder bowed his head down, "I want you to have that life, not this one."

"I live the life I want Fox," Scully surprised him, "and if that means its just us two, fighting the future, beating up the bad guys… and sharing those moments we have once in awhile, then so be it. The fact is Mulder that even if I wasn't partner, we'd still find our way to each other. I have no doubt about that."

"I thought only lovers shared that connection," Mulder turned to her again.

"Mulder were way past lovers. We have a relationship that trumps every other one. We're connected on a level I don't even know how to talk about or explain," Scully felt his hand fold into hers and she wrapped her fingers around his.

Scully looked at Mulder dead in the eye, "The only thing stopping us from that," she pointed to Fox and Dana still cuddling, "is a policy. A policy that forbids us to physical contact beyond a hand a handshake or hug. The FBI, a policy, cannot forbid two people from having a spiritual relationship."

"Is that what you think we have?" Mulder wondered.

"I know we do."

Scully watched him carefully as he brought himself closer to her. He glided his hand onto her cheek, and softly slid his thumb across her lips. Scully let out a soft, shaky sigh.

"It's just a policy," Scully whispered. Mulder smiled a little then conquered the distance. He slid his lips onto hers watching her eyes shut, then letting his fall close.

_TBC_


End file.
